Vengeance
by Pontere
Summary: Who was V before his transformation? Did he really transform or was he always fighting for justice while ruthlessly killing? Did he have anyone important taken from him that led to his madness? V/OC


**This is just a fanfic. I always wondered who V was before he became the way he is. This is just my take on it. WARNING, OC. It may not be super accurate, I've only seen the film and haven't read the comics, so sorry real fans!**

**Constructive criticism alway welcome!**

.

.

.

.

A woman named Meredith Holland, attempted to fall asleep in the white tent that was now her home, one of the few undesirables 'who were allowed to live so long as they worked' stayed in. She attempted to fall asleep, it was around 2AM, she would have to be up in four hours; but she couldn't get a certain someone's voice out of her head.

_Run away with me_

_No we can't..._

_Of course we can who should stop us?_

_THEY would..._

_As long as you_ _are with me they wouldn't dare hurt you._

His thick voice echoed in her head,not even her bunk mates snoring could drown it out the conversation she had a week ago that played in her head.

_Where would we go?_

_I know of a place where nobody would ever find us, with all your favorite books, films and we could dance all day and make lo..._

_You should go, its getting late_

_I don't want to leave you THERE.._

_I'll be fine, as long as I get back in time, and do my work I'll be okay._

_So, you would rather be in THERE than go anywhere with ME...I see._

_NO! It's just...I don't want to be the reason for you to get hurt._

_But I am already hurt..._

Meredith covered her head with the thin sheet she was given, as if it would smother away her thoughts. Her stupidly long hair making her head and neck hot and sweaty. Why did _he_ still want her? She was nothing but undesirable scum, only useful now for manual work. Sure she hadn't been processed yet, only a matter of time before she fucked up, was processed, killed, dumped in a ditch And forgotten like the rest.

He was a tall, handsome, fully white, charming and intelligent individual who could live comfortably with any women he desired, besides herself. While she was a half Arabic half English from her dead Muslim mother and dead Atheist father, her deep olive skin being the dead give away.

"Thanks a lot dominant genes..." She silently whispered.

She was his problem, a fact she hated, he could be doing much more important things instead of worrying about her own worthless self.

.

.

.

.

Vincent Clause Lane was wide awake, alone in his personal sanctuary. He was listening to the God awful news on the television, while he practiced his self defense moves, mainly concerned with the work camps, or as the government referred to as 'rehabilition sanctuaries". Vincent never believing he would live to watch history repeat itself. Let alone have it affect his life.

He sighed, upset at Meredith for not being there, upset at himself for not nabbing her when he had the opportunity and instead letting her go off to her own probable death. Tomorrow at noon she would be able to go into the city, a small privilege for the more we'll behaved workers.

But at the moment, he had a few other matters to attend to, the twenty seven year old man went to his wardrobe. Finding his black suit, he had a small meeting with some activist across town, which wasn't far or risky when he was underground.

Vincent studied himself in the mirror, he alway wanted to seem like someone that was strong, fearsome, mysterious a sort of hero. He was told by many he had a strong voice. But his unruly blonde hair and wide blue eyes gave him that look of a boy that still needed to prove himself a man. How he wished he could cover it sometimes, to not seem so immature, being close to thirty and all.

_Perhaps a mask of some sort, discrete yet impactful..._. He sarcastically thought to himself.

_Maybe my Mere-bear would like that, then she wouldn't worry..._

Vince headed off, expertly twirling a dagger casually in his hand like a child with a toy.

.

.

.

.

**Sooooo... That's it for now! Tell me what you think! please**?


End file.
